Two Worlds Apart
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: OtogiOC (also slight JonoOC) and YamiOC pairing. Fluffy romance. Read and review. About two girls who meet up with two certain millennium wielders and are taken to the realm of Yu Gi Oh.....
1. A simple meeting

Chapter 1 - A simple meeting  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: I am pleased to announce the start of another Yu Gi Oh fan fic! It includes me and my best bud Shikyo! I wanted to also state that I do not own any of the characters of Yu Gi Oh! ......sadly.....but I do hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Read and review!  
  
Jonouchi: *whispers* if you do review.......*shifty eyes* tell her it sucked......  
  
Ren: *veins pop* I HEARD THAT!  
  
Jonouchi: eep  
  
Ren: COME BACK HERE!!! *chases with squeaky hammer*  
  
Jonouchi: NO! NOT THE SQUEAKY HAMMER! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!  
  
Ren: BWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
  
Ren Suzuran was a normal 16 year old girl. She attended Lamar High School with her best friend Shikyo Akutenshi. Ren was about 5'5 in height with deep dark chocolate brown hair that reached past the small of her back. Her eyes where the same as her hair but where concealed partially by the glasses she wore to see the world around her. It angered her that she had to wear such a confounded thing on her face to see, all day every day. Unfortunately Ren did not have the best of sight......the last time she had gone to the Optometrist they had told her she was almost considered legally blind. Even so she did not let this get her down and continued about life like a normal person. Shikyo on the other hand was about 5'3 in height and had sandy brown hair. It was cut short so that it framed her face. She was not troubled with glasses or anything of the such, so anyone could tell that her eye color was a light hazel brown. Both girls where the same age and had many common interests, though it was hard to say which was more insane. They had a very scary obsession with Yu Gi Oh that would make most people afraid. To them Yu Gi Oh was like....God.....it literally ruled their lives. Ren had always told Shikyo that she believed that the Yu Gi Oh anime was actually real in some other dimension. How all the characters and everything that had happened really existed, where they all lived and breathed. Shikyo pondered the thought once in a while and always concluded that it was not real but was just a fantasy, an illusion of something that could never be true. This was all about to change one hot day in June......  
  
Ren skipped happily along on the sidewalk humming a merry ditty as she twirled her purse beside her. She had just watched one of her absolute favorite episodes of Yu Gi Oh on TV that morning, the first episode. It was obvious that this was a Saturday, but not why she was up and about so early at 8:00 in the morning. Normally she would just stay in all day and search for anime stuff on the Internet, but today was different. The peppy young girl was walking in town for no reason at all......just searching for stuff here and there and buying nothing. It was rare to see her out and about, really ever. Many of the people she passes backed away being shure to keep their distance from both her and the swinging purse. In this overlarge purse, she carried all her Yu Gi Oh cards along with the first two Yu Gi Oh manga. It was hard to believe that a purse this large could be swung around so casually without snapping and hitting some unsuspecting citizen in the head. As she went about her business she repeated one word over and over in a sing song voice.....  
  
"Otogi! Otogi! Otogi!......,"continuously in rhythm to the swinging of her purse as she skipped along. Not really paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone knocking both her and the unfortunate bystandered backwards to hit the pavement. Ren recovered quite quickly being used to these types of accidents happening rubbing her head in pain. She stood slowly holding her head in her left hand, she noticed the figure still on the floor and jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please accept my deepest apologies!"  
  
"I will if you could so kindly stop babbling and help me up."  
  
"Oh! Yes....let me help you up! Terribly sorry about that! Really am...." She bent down slightly and extended her hand to catch his lifting him upwards. When she saw his features more clearly she stood stalk still in shock, the person before her looked just like Bakura...... Not just one of those fans who dress up as a character to go to a Anime Convention.......he looked like the real Macoy.  
  
"Hey......HEY! Are you ok?" The Bakura-look-a-like began to wave his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daze. Ren's eyes became large in relization of what was happening, this was the sign she had been waiting for.  
  
"Ah! Oh my.....I'm so sorry about that, kinda zoned out there for a second. I hope you can forgive me. The least I can do is offer you a cup of coffee or something."  
  
"Well......I don't know......oh shure. What the heck."  
  
Ren had not been expecting this answer from the stranger, she had thought if he was anything like the Bakura from the anime he would have told her off rudely or something. Thanking the lord Buddha silently that she had brought some form of money with her she began to stare at the man walking next to her. That was when she noticed something, he did not have the weird look about him. Well.....this was Bakura, considering his hairstyle and color, but he did not have that sort of evil aura or voice to him. He seemed calm, kind, and innocent almost. They arrived at the cafe sooner then she had expected, it was a quaint little shop full of happy couples with a comfy feel to it. The strong aroma of coffee hit her automatically when she entered through the door, looking around she noticed the short line in front of the cashier stand.  
  
"Ummm....hey.....I was kinda wondering what your name is.....if you want to say...."  
  
"Ryou. My name is Ryou, and what praytel is your name?"  
  
"Oh! My name.....name....my name is Ren Suzuran."  
  
"How nice. Well then.....shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes! Ok, I'll go get us our coffee stuff.....ummmm.....what do you want?"  
  
"A Carmel Frapachino please, medium."  
  
"Ok! I'll be right back!"  
  
Ren had noticed something about this Ryou.......he was not as rude or mean looking when she had bumped into him, now he was kind and gentle. She was surprised when she found herself suddenly staring at the cashier, who was seeming to be a little irritated about something. Ren still hadn't know how she got there but ordered anyways.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh! I would like one medium Carmel Frapachino, and........and.....a chocolate chip Frapachino please."  
  
"Ok. That will be $6.24."  
  
"Wow.....ok......hold on......just gotta find me my money....." Ren began to dig crazily through her purse to find her money! It was in one of those old Harry Potter Jelly Bean bags which at the moment was hiding from her. Finally after about five minutes of searching she found it and took out $6.24 to placed it on the counter. The cashier took the money and placed it in the cashier register, then began going about filling up two large cups with coffee. Coming back towards the register the cashier placed both frapachinos in Ren's hands, they where cold and had begun to make her hands shiver slightly.  
  
"Thank you, come again."  
  
"Thank you! Ok Ryou.....where are you....." Ren's eyes scanned the cafe to see Ryou sitting in the corner on a large cherry colored couch. She reached Ryou with no problems at all and placed his frapachino on the glass table top in front of him, then took a seat next to him on the large sofa.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh! No problem!" Ren waved her hand back and forth casually as she began to sip at her own frapachino, it was very cold and made her shiver a bit. "Whoa.....that's cold."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah.....just a little cold is all.....hehehe"  
  
"Let me see....." Ryou took Ren's hands in his and began to rub them gently to create warmth. Her eyes had slowly began to droop without even noticing, silently she laid her head on Ryou's shoulder. That was when the millennium ring suddenly began to glow bright, the cafe around them faded away into the darkness and was replaced by a different scene.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Shikyo had been very sleepy that morning and was not awaken when the alarm had gone off at 6:00 A.M that day. As she arose from her bed in a daze she glanced at the clock to see it was already, 10:00....... She had missed all the Yu Gi Oh episodes that day and she wouldn't get to see them until they showed repeats. This made Shikyo beyond mad, she was pissed. This had never happened to her before, usually every morning she woke up at 6:00, ate breakfast, then watched cartoons all morning! Shikyo got dressed in a hurry and picked up the phone to call her friend Ren. Her friend always taped the cartoons every morning regardless of if there where new episodes or not. Dialing the numbers on the phone in a rush she glanced at her alter to Yami on her dresser, it consisted of a few candles with incense and a whole lot of pictures with Yami.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" The phone suddenly spoke out.  
  
"This is Shikyo. Could I please talk to Ren?"  
  
"Oh.....I'm sorry Shikyo. Ren left the house a few hours ago. You could try her cell if you want. But I'll be shure to tell her you called when she comes back."  
  
"Thank you. I will try her cell. Good by."  
  
"By."  
  
Shikyo hung up the phone and began to re-dial Ren's cell number in a bluster. The phone began to ring, then it went into her answering message. Shikyo dropped the phone on the receiver, grabbed her purse Ren had given her for her birthday and ran out of the house to find her friend. Even though she had no idea as to where to start looking first it gave her a sense of pleasure to be outside on a nice day. She only wished she hadn't ruined it by missing Yu Gi Oh that morning, but that would not get to her.  
  
The leaves on the trees billowed in the wind whilst the sun cascaded the cement pavement as clouds lazily roved across the bright sea blue sky. It was a calm serene feeling to walk against the warm breeze of summer as birds chirruped merrily from up above. The smell of buttercup blossoms tingled the senses as bees and dragonflies buzzed about in no particular fashion. Tranquillity was the only word that could express what it felt like at that moment to walk on the heated path to seemingly nowhere. Her eyes began to fall slowly and stayed closed for longer periods of time as the scenery grew fuzzy. She softly thumped against a solid object as her eyes where closed it shocked her slightly. Arms reached out to catch her as she began to stagger backwards, holding her protectively. She opened her eyes, and in front of her all she saw was fabric of a blue color. Tilting her head upwards her gaze met with the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. The arms slowly released her as the figure backed up a few steps slowly raising his head to reveal to her what she thought was an illusion created by her imagination. This person looked exactly like Yugi down to the millennium puzzle around his neck! Shikyo took a few steps back in surprise of this new found discovery, her "god" was standing right in front of her!  
  
"Are you ok miss?"  
  
"Wha? Umm....yeah, I'm ok. Sorry about bumping into you though."  
  
"It's ok, no harm done."  
  
"Are you knew around here or something?"  
  
"Yeah. I just.....arrived here not to long ago and kinda got lost. No idea where I am."  
  
"Egads.....well.....I could show you around town if you wanted me too....."  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Ok! So, lets go into town and show you all the shops!"  
  
"Shure! Hey....do you know of any good game shops around?"  
  
"Yeah. There are a tone of them where we're going. So lets go!"  
  
Shikyo grabbed hold of the strangers hand and began to walk toward town. It was only a few blocks away from where she lived so they didn't have to go very far. Once upon arriving a question struck her, what was this mans name......  
  
"Ummm.....I have a question I need to ask you......"  
  
"Ask away!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Yami, and what is your name if I may so boldly ask?"  
  
"My name is Shikyo Akutenshi! It's nice to meet you Yami!"  
  
"Same to you."  
  
They shook hands in a friendly manner and continued with the hunt for game shops. Glancing up and down the street of shops Shikyo noticed a small bagel shop, she hadn't had breakfast that morning and it was coming back to haunt her now. A small gurgling sound emitted from her stomach, a small blush crepted up on Shikyo's cheeks in embarrassment. "Hehehe......I guess I'm kinda hungry.....how about you Yami?"  
  
"I could use a bite to eat."  
  
"Let's go to that nice looking bagel shop! I heard it's suppose to be new and the food is great!"  
  
"Shure thing."  
  
They ventured across the street towards the quaint little shop upon entering to find it full of people up and about. Sweet aromas of different kinds reached her nose abruptly making her head spin in and out of focus. Through the hustle and bustle Shikyo noticed the variety of bagels and muffins on the back wall on separate shelves. The muffins shined in the iridescent lights like holly relics, calling to her hunger stricken stomach. Drool had begun to from on the side of her mouth as she gazed longingly at a large blue berry muffin. It was just waiting to be eaten, all yummy and moist.  
  
"Hey Shikyo.....what do you want?"  
  
"Huh?" In the time Shikyo had zoned out they had already arrived at the cashier register. Her head swiveled left and right looking at the array of breaded foods till she decided she did want that large blue berry muffin she had been drooling over earlier. Pointing at it with much anticipation Shikyo devoured the muffin on reflex when it was in her hands. He watched her with a loving gaze, he adored her beyond anything else. She was perfect, like a beautiful angel. The two of them walked to find a seat at a small comfortable couch, they finished their meals making small comments here and there. Soon they where into a full fledged conversation on ancient Egypt, Yami however, was an expert. He had answers to almost every single question Shikyo had to ask. It was obvious Shikyo was enjoying Yami's company, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Her face flushed once an a while from certain things Yami would say about the pharaoh's bride and how Shikyo reminded him of her, though her beauty far exceeded the Egyptian queen. After a while of Yami's flattery they had come to the subject of the millennium puzzle around his neck. Shikyo had asked many questions about the puzzle, but Yami was only able to answer one....  
  
"Hey Yami.....what did you wish for when you finished the puzzle?"  
  
"I wished that I would have great friends......and that one day I could meet my one true love destined for me....." His face was red like a cherry when he finished. Shikyo smiled and held the puzzle in her hands. Looking at the golden eye at the center she rubbed it fondly bending closer.  
  
"I think your wish has come true......." The puzzle gleamed brightly at that moment, blinding her. She shielded her eyes, letting go of the puzzle. Her sight was growing fuzzy and then the world went black for poor Shikyo as she was transported to the realm of Yu Gi Oh............  
  
Ren: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finished the chapter.......FINALLY!  
  
Jonouchi: Dear god that was horrible!  
  
Ren: Hey! You watch it bub.......I happen to like it very much!  
  
Jonouchi: You would wouldn't you.......you and BAKURA! HAH! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD SEE THAT DID YOU?!  
  
Ren: SHUT UP! *throws shoe at Jonouchi*  
  
Jonouchi: AH! *ducks*  
  
Ren: Next time I won't miss!  
  
Jonouchi: *sticks out tounge* Neah neah!  
  
Ren: ........one of these days......anywho.....email me if you wish to know more about the plot or characters or want to talk about anime in general! I love to talk about anime.....as long as it ain't yaoi, shonen ai, hentaii, or yere.....and I kinda draw the line a lemon and lime.......everything else is a-ok! See you in the next chappie! Click the little button to the left of the screen to review! Thanx a bunch! 


	2. Two lives get complicated

Chapter 2 - Two lives get complicated  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I am really supprised at how many people like it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.....  
  
Jonouchi: It sucks!  
  
Ren: ........you have a major death wish don't you.....  
  
Jonouchi: ..........*gulp*.....eep..........................  
  
Ren: Thank you! Ok......if anyone has ideas or anything of the sort....please feel free to email me. I will see if the ideas that you send me and try to put them into the plot somewhere. But of course I will email you and tell you that I am, plus give you credit on the chapter I use it in. Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me.  
  
Jonouchi: Screw this fic.....  
  
Ren: .......you are so dead......  
  
Jonouchi: What ever happened to the other fic?!  
  
Ren: NO ONE LIKES IT! ::sob::  
  
Jonouchi: No!  
  
Ren: If you like this fic....please check out my other Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic called " Ride Upon A Shooting Star ".....thanx! Ja ne!  
  
---  
  
The world went black for poor Ren as she and Ryou where taken from that world.  
  
~Ren's POV~  
  
'Everything is so dark.....where am I? Where is everyone? It's so cold.....' I shivered slightly as my bare feet continued to walk along on a never ending path of black. All around me was nothingness, it was like being blind and I didn't like it......  
  
"Hello! Anyone there?!" I shouted into the dark abyss. There was no reply, not even a echo. 'Why doesn't anyone answer me?' It felt like I would never feel happiness again, it was horrible. My head was spinning with questions of what was happening to me, mainly why was I there. I saw a small light somewhere off in the distance shinning brightly like a beacon of hope. I ran in the direction of the shining light as tears of happiness rolled down my flushed cheeks. As I grew closer to the light I noticed it was in the shape of a door, and a figure was standing there. Soon I saw the features of the tall shadowed person and it was.....Otogi!  
  
"Otogi! Otogi! I am so happy to see you!" Slowly the light and Otogi started to back away into the darkness. "Otogi! No! Don't leave me! Otogi!"  
  
~Narrator~  
  
Ren was now in a small office laying on a couch, twisting and turning in her nightmare. Otogi looked over his shoulder to see that something was amiss with the girl. He walked to her and placed a hand on her forehead, she was running a high fever. Taking the washcloth from the glass table he carefully placed it upon her face. Strage new thoughts buzzed through his head as he observed this curious new girl. He couldn't figure out why he felt so attracted to her, she looked so beautiful......unlike any other girl he had ever seen before. Her face was the picture of a goddess sent from heaven, and her small dainty lips reminded him of cherries. She started to murmer something that was too low to make out, but grew louder the second time.  
  
"...mmmmm....O---otogi....Otogi....don't leave me.....Otogi.....mmmmm......" Her face crinkled in frustration as her hands reached out to grab air. Otogi was shocked at what had just exited the girl's mouth. He noticed a small trickle of tears flow down her cheeks. Slowly raising his hand he brushed away the tears, stroking her cheek gently not truly relizing what he was doing. Leaning over, he planted a small kiss on her flushed cheek. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open to see Otogi leaning over her a little to close....  
  
~Ren's POV~  
  
Everything turned into a blinding white that had grown from the light before. When my eyes had adjusted to the bright surounding I saw Otogi standing a short distance away from me. He was smiling sweetly towards me, as if he had been waiting for my arrival. I laughed, thinking it was to good to be true and ran towards Otogi with my arms reaching outwards. Then I noticed something, no matter how much I ran towards him, Otogi never grew any closer to me. I stopped running and began to cry, I was never going to get to see Otogi no matter how much I tried. My dreams had been shattered of the beautiful fantasy I had, now all that was let was an unpleasent nightmare.I felt a warmth near me cheek, it was diffirent.  
  
I awoke abruptly from my phantasm to see two emerald green eyes gazing back. As they retreated backwards I noticed the true features of the person. My face flushed five shades of red, it was Otogi. He seemed concerned about something and placed his hand on my forehead while his other was on his.  
  
"Your getting a fever!"  
  
"I-I'm ok! You don't need to worry about me. I feel just fine!" I choked out in a rush.  
  
"But your face is all flushed."  
  
"Eep....um....I just feel a little warm."  
  
"Are you shure? You look really red."  
  
"Yeah.....you don't need to be concerned."  
  
"Well....at least lie back down. You looked pretty bad when I found you and Bakura in front of my shop."  
  
He pushed me back down delicately on the couch to where I was laying again. "T-t-thank you for helping me."  
  
Otogi smiled back, just like in my dream. "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad you're ok." He brushed aside strads of hair from my face lovingly. As he began to lower his hand I caught it in both of mine, raising it to my lips I kissed the middle of his palm before curling up on the couch clutching it gingerly.  
  
"Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness." I closed my eyes and snuggled up closer to his hand. I peeked through my left eye to see Otogi bring the chair closer towards me. He sat down on the couch in front of my abdomen, then layed down next to me and fell asleep. My eyes began to droop, to tired to keep them open. Sleep slowly took over and I was soon in a deep slumber with Otogi's hand still enclosed in mine.  
  
~Back to Shikyo and Yami...~  
  
Brilliant colors of red and blue swirled by as she continued to fall at rapid speed. Shikyo closed her eyes to dizzy to focus correctly. She felt like her body would just be ripped apart from the amount of pressure being put on her. A small whimper escaped her lips as she hugged herself in fear. But Shikyo had forgoten that someone else was there too. Yami was only a few feet away from Shikyo when he regained conciouse, he saw how fearfull she was and fought his way against the air to reach her. Taking both his arms, he wrapped them around her waist from behind whispering in her ear softly.  
  
"It's ok Shikyo. I'm here now. You're not alone."  
  
Her head bolted up at this and her cheeks flushed profusely. Shikyo turned her head slightly to see Yami resting on her sholder. He opened his eyes halfway and smiled at her. In Yami's mind he was so confused, he didn't know if he was in love or why he felt the way he did when he was around Shikyo.  
  
"Thank you Yami, for being here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"And I don't know what I'd do without you my Egyptian princess."  
  
This comment made her heart beat at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. Then both Shikyo and Yami landed hard on solid ground. This made her angry because it had ruined her moment with Yami. After a few seconds she relized the pain growing in her rear end.  
  
".....ugh.....my but hurts....god...have they ever heard of pillows?!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Other than the major pain in my ass.....yeah! Just fine and dandy!"  
  
"Well that's a relief......"  
  
"Hey! What about you? Are you ok, Yami?"  
  
"Huh.....oh....yeah I'm fine. I was more worried about you than me."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
His cheeks grew pink in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head looking at the sky. "It's nothing."  
  
Shikyo's stomach grumbled in hunger, interupting her once again of a small romantic moment. "Hehe.....I guess I am still kinda hungry." She blushed to abash to say anything else.  
  
The both of them walked around taking in their surroundings. It would seem that they had landed in a park, with lots of couples walking about.  
  
"Hey Yami....where are all the children?"  
  
"I guess it's starting to get late so all of them are at home."  
  
"Oh.....well, just how late is it then?"  
  
Yami looked around untill he saw a large three faced clock on a pole. "It's.....whoa! 7:00 P.M!"  
  
"Eep! Where are we gonna sleep! And I have no idea where where we are!"  
  
"It's ok Shikyo...I do know where we are. We can stay with my grandpa."  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"Come on, we can eat something there."  
  
"Shure."  
  
They walked hand in hand onwards to Yami's gameshop at a steady pace. It was nice outside and they both wanted to enjoy the time they had. Time flew by as they strolled through the park. The Kame Game Shop was soon in Yami's sites as pointed it out to Shikyo. When Yami and Shikyo entered the store they where greeted by what looked to be a garden knome.  
  
"Hello kids!"  
  
"Hey gramps..."  
  
"So....who is this new friend of yours Yugi?"  
  
"Oh....well.....she's Shikyo Akutenshi......and....umm....she needs a place to stay.....and..."  
  
"You were wondering if she could stay here am I right?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Well......she would have to do her part around the house. Are you prepared for that Mrs. Akutenshi?"  
  
"Yes sir..." She bowed low in respect to the older man.  
  
"Ok....you're work begins now. Tonight you can make dinner, clean the dishes, and before you go to sleep you can sweep the whole house including the shop. Well....I need to go to sleep. You two have fun! Good night." With that said the acursid old man walked out of the room.  
  
After a good five minutes of standing there silently Shikyo finally said something. "Yami........was that your grandpa?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"He's evil!"  
  
"Nah....he's just real strict.....try not to mess up or forget alot of suff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't want to know why.....just don't."  
  
"Eep."  
  
"So, what are you gonna' make for dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
"Well....hmm....uhhh....I guess spaghetti, rice, and green beans."  
  
"Sounds good. Are you gonna' need help?"  
  
"I could always use help."  
  
"Ok. I'll show you the kitchen, it's just around the corner."  
  
"Hey.....umm.....where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"You could sleep in my room, on the bed if you wanted."  
  
"But then where would you sleep?"  
  
"I guess on the floor."  
  
"I couldn't do that to you, I could sleep on the floor."  
  
"Now what kind of man would I be if I was sleeping on a bed while a beautifull young woman was sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"But I still wouldn't feel right taking the bed......"  
  
"Tell you what.....why don't we both sleep on the floor."  
  
"It can be like a sleep over! I can make popcorn and we can play duel monsters all night untill we fall asleep!"  
  
"Sounds like fun, but first lets finish dinner."  
  
"Yay! So, first off you can make the rice and green beans and I'll make the noodles."  
  
"Hey....why do I get more stuff to do?"  
  
"Because noodles take longer. So there" She stuck out her tounge playfully.  
  
"That's not a good reason!"  
  
"Fine! It's because I don't want to do alot!"  
  
"Bah! You're so lazy!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Fine then.....be that way....no dinner for you!"  
  
"HEY! I'm starving!"  
  
"Then do your part in making dinner! Lazybum!"  
  
"As you say.....BUT I am no lazybum!"  
  
"Whatever....hey! Lazybum! I've already got my noodles half done? What have you acomplished?"  
  
"Uhhh......"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm working, I'm working!"  
  
The both of them continued to cook and joke around untill the food was done. Working together they acomplished fixing up the table and setting the vittles up for eat. Not long after the slight shuffle of slippers could be heard coming towards the kitchen, it was Mr. Mutou.  
  
"Well now, that food shure does smell good. What is it?"  
  
"Grean beans, rice, and spagetti." She said proudly.  
  
"Yummmm.....let's eat!" Drool could be seen forming at the edge of Mr. Mutou's mouth in anticipation of eating such a fine dinner.  
  
"Yeah....I've been worked to the bone by this slave master over there." Yami jabbed his thumb in the direction of Shikyo.  
  
"Hey! I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Come on kids. Let's just sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal."  
  
"It's not that great.....just simple." Shikyo said twidling her index fingers having a sudden intrest in looking at the ground.  
  
"Nonsense, it's a great meal. Come and eat, you must be hungry."  
  
"Thank you." She bowed before taking a seat across from Yami to the left of Mr. Mutou. Everyone enjoyed the meal greatly while having a joyous conversation. After said meal, Mr. Mutou departed to his room saying his good nights. This left Yami, Shikyo, and the dirty dishes all alone.  
  
"So......who's gonna' clean the dishes?" Yami asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Not me!"  
  
"Yes you! I did most of the cooking!"  
  
"So! That makes no difference to me!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Well....tell you what. I'll sweep the house if you wash the dishes!"  
  
"Deal!" They shook hands in agreement to the deal. Yami had thought he was getting off easy....untill he saw the massive pile of pots, pans, and cutlery waiting for him in the sink. Groaning in agony of the work ahead of him, he set to it with a will to get done so he could get a good night's rest. Shikyo on the other hand was getting her task done much quicker. She went about sweeping diligently, but swiftly. In an odd twist of fate they finished at the same time, and both worn out. Yami was a hilarious site for sore eyes, his face, hair, and torso up where covered in bits of unidentified food. Shikyo on the other hand was covered in dust, hanging on to the broom for support.  
  
Shikyo giggled at the site of Yami. "Hehehehehe......Yami.....you look like a mess!"  
  
"Hah! You're one to talk! Take a look in the mirror!"  
  
"I think I'll pass on that."  
  
"So....where is this room of yours?"  
  
"It's on the second floor, but don't you wanna' take a shower first?"  
  
Shikyo looked down at herself before answering Yami's question. "I guess so, I look like a total mess!"  
  
"Told ya'."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go take a shower."  
  
Yami observed the clock hanging above the door frame of the entrance to the kitchen, it was   
  
"HEY! We can still make it to the public bath's if we hurry!"  
  
Shikyo was alarmed at what Yami had spoken. "W-w-what do y-y-y-you mean p-p-public b-b-baths?"  
  
"We don't have a shower in here so we have to go to a public bath, unless you want to go to sleep like that....." He trailed off as he looked at Shikyo.  
  
".....well....I've never been to a public bath....."  
  
"Never?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"It's not that bad. The only diffirence it that you have to take a bath with a tone of other people."  
  
"......is that suppose to make me feal better? Cuz it's not working."  
  
"Uhh....ehe he....I guess not, but just don't worry about the other people ok?"  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"So....now we gotta get ready to go, and I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks, Yami."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They headed up to Yami's room to find what was needed for this unexpected trip. After searching for what seemed forever they found two buckets, two bars of soap, back scrubber, two washcloths, and a towl for each of them. When all was said and done it was 8:00 sharp. Before exiting the house with Shikyo, Yami yelled inside the house to his grandpa where they were going. A gruff reply was all that came back, Yami shrugged and then they were off towards the public bath house.  
  
---  
  
Ren: YAY! Second chapter finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
Jonouchi: I hated it! It didn't have me in there at all!"  
  
Ren: You know what.....you are seriously getting on my nerves very fast.  
  
Jonouchi: HAH!  
  
Ren: I wouldn't be laughing if I were you......but anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing (click the pretty button on the bottom left), or emailing me what you think instead. If you have any ideas or want to tell me something that doesn't make sense in my fic (or I screwed up somewhere on spelling or grammer) please contact me.  
  
Jonouchi: I know where you messed up! *raises hand and waves it like a kindergartner*  
  
Ren: Where?  
  
Jonouchi: THE WHOLE THING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ren: .......you will pay dearly for that remark......I will have Pegasus haunt you now! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jonouchi: NO! NOT THAT!  
  
Ren: To late.....  
  
Pegasus: Hehehehehe......Jonouchi....JONouchi.....JONOUCHI! I have come for you! *ghost of pegasus appears out of nowhere*  
  
Jonouchi: OH MY GOD! RUNNNN!!!! *runs away screaming like a little girl*  
  
Ren: Good job Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Thanks. I love my job.  
  
Ren: Almost to much....but anyways....tell me what ya' think! Thanx for everything! Ja ne! 


	3. Can dreams really come true?

Chapter 3 - Can dreams really come true?  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: Bum bum bummmmmm! The third chapter! Shocking!  
  
Jonouchi: More like sickening.....  
  
Ren: You want me to call Pegasus again? Cause I will!  
  
Jonouchi: NO! NOOO! I'll be good!  
  
Ren: Hehehehehehehe. Ok then. *turns to reader* Thank you for reading this far in my newest fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
  
Jonouchi: *shifty eyes* .....*whispers* blah blah blah....*has hand oppening and closing while making funny faces*  
  
Ren: ...............*turns around*  
  
Jonouchi: *doesn't notice Ren is looking at him*  
  
Ren: are you enjoying yourself Jonouchi?  
  
Jonouchi: hehe....yeah it's--eep!  
  
Ren: I'll KILL YOU! *runs after jonouchi with squeaky hammer*  
  
Jonouchi: DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S INSANE!  
  
Ren: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one will save you now!  
  
---  
  
~Ren's POV~  
  
The next morning I awoke to see that I was in my own bed again. It had all been a dream, a beautiful hallucination of my mind. Rising slowly upwards I saw that the room was my own, nothing had changed. I groaned in agony of how pleasant the vision had been, but not real. Today was Sunday, so that ment it was time for internet. I thought that if anything the internet could take my mind off how frustraited I was. I suffled out of bed slowly to the computer chair across the room. For hours I stared at the bright computer screen in a trance, clicking and typing like a continuouse ritual. I was brought back to the real world when I heard a knocking at my door. The clock on my computer read 8:00 and I had a suspicious feeling of who was behind that door.  
  
"Ren dear....It's your mother. Let me in please."  
  
I lifted myself from the chair and shuffled towards the door, I was so annoyed at my mom right now for interrupting my peaceful abyss. "What is it mom?"  
  
"I want you to go out today and search for your friend Shikyo. Her mom said she went out yesterday and never came back."  
  
"Interesting......well, I'll go as soon as I get dressed. Ok?"  
  
"Ok dear. I have to go to the store now, and then go to Grandma's so I won't be home the rest of this week. Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yeah.....I guess so."  
  
"Good. I'll see you next week then! By dear! Be shure not to get into any trouble!"  
  
"Ok mom!"  
  
The door closed downstairs and I watched mom depart in the car from my window. I turned around and went to my dresser picking out a spagetti strap t-shirt with a dice in the middle. Looking around I saw my black bell bottom pant's with blue flame at the bottom discarded on the floor carelessly. I put on my outfit along with my new gothic boots and a black hat that had the kanji symbols for Otogi in bright red on the front. After walking downstairs I saw my panda purse along with my forgotten necklace of a dragon holding a die. Before going out the door I put on both items quite releived to know they were not lost. When I walked outside into the bright sun my eyes screamed in pain from suddenly reveling them to something so intense, unfotunitaly the hat did little to help protect my eyes. Squinting against the sunlight I searched for my bike only to find it on the side of the house missing the front wheel.  
  
I stamped off to the backyard to find a replacement kicking things left and right as I went. Shuffling through the shed I found a tire all the way at the back covered under tones of junk and dust. Coughing, I unearthed the round treashure as dust flew everywhere including my hair.  
  
"Ugh.....now I'm going to have to take a shower when I get home! Argh you Shikyo! Why me? Why did you have to go missing leaving me alone to search for you! You should have taken me....." Continuing the conversation with an invisible partner, I finished the job of replacing the wheel in a small amount of time. I then jumped on the bike and peddled off towards town as fast as my legs could take me to search Shikyo's favorite hangouts.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
After an exausting 12 hours of searching the town inside and out I began to bike back towards my house slowly. I passed many fancy large two story houses with humongus yards of lush green grass. How I wished I lived in one of those beautiful houses, so much room and luxury. Living like a Queen. I was brought back to life by the loud honks of a car, I spun my head facing the front to see a car heading strait for me. I swirved towards the sidewalk, loosing controle quickly I fell of the bike and skidded on the sidewalk.  
  
"Owwwwww......" I rubbed my elbows seeing fresh new scrapes and scratches etched into my flesh. I merely sighed in exhaustion and proceeded on my way home. The going was slow but I made it home in one piece. I never thought I would be so happy to see my house in all my life. Walking up the path I noticed a black cat on the porch in front of the door. It was creepy the way it stood erect with it's eyes staring at me, like it was looking into my soul. I walked more carefully this time hoping the feline would get scarred and vanish into the bushes, instead it just sat there gazeing at me with unblinking eyes. The eyes where what frightened me most, it's left was emrald green while the other was a bright blood red. Not only that but the tips of it's tail, paws, and ears were bright red.  
  
"Uhhhh....hehe...hello kitty?" I walked a few a steps towards the cat again, but it still didn't move. I was an armlength away before I squated down to the animal's level.  
  
"Hey little cat....you wanna go home?"  
  
It still didn't move.  
  
"Umm....do you want to move?"  
  
Still it stayed where it was.  
  
"Do you want to come inside?" I said a little unshure.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I guess that means yes huh...."  
  
"Mreow."  
  
"And I bet you're hungry too...."  
  
"Mow!"  
  
"Hmmm.....ok.....but ya' got to move aside so I can get in ok?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
The cat moved into the shadows while I fished out the key from my purse. Finding the holy key I opened the door, relief filled my body when I walked into my house. I closed the door behind me forgetting the cat totally untill I turned around to see it sitting starring at me again.  
  
"Eep! Oh....hello kitty! Ummm....let me get you some milk while I go take a shower. Do you think you can keep from ruining anything? If you do my mom will kill me....."  
  
I petted the cat's head a little scared, then went off in search of milk. I grabbed a bowl from the shelf and poured the last of the milk from the large plastic jug. Setting it down I started off towards my room to change for my shower. After getting in my amazingly messy room I found my pajamas and towl. I seized my clothing and went off to the shower glad that I could finally relax. I undressed and climbed into the tub turning on the water. After taking a nice ten minute shower I walked towards the hamper that held my clean clothes I had brought. Pulling on my shirt I noticed that I had forgot to take off my necklace. When I finished putting on my pajama outfit I walked back to my room drying out my hair. The bed felt like heaven when I laid upon it towl and all.  
  
"Ahhhh. Nice comfy bed. Mmmmmm....."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" I jolted upwards and turned my head to see the cat once again behind me. "Little kitty....you're going to have to stop scarring me like that! I could of had a heart attack!"  
  
"Meeeow."  
  
"Well.....let me get you a blanket and then we can go back to sleep."  
  
"Meow."  
  
I walked back to the bathroom oppening one of the large cabinets and fished around untill I found a nice fuzzy warm blanket. When I got back to my room I found the kitten in the middle of my bed sitting as it's tail flicked around, like it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"Hey kitty. Found a nice blanket for you." I put the blanket asaide as I got in bed, the cat moved upwards to my head. That was when I noticed something on the covers, a headband. It was dark blue with red diamond shapes in a strait line across it. "Did you bring me this litle kitty?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Thank you. I love it." I pulled on the headband and was happy to find out it fit really well. "Let's get some rest." I drawed the covers up to my chin and turned onto my  
  
*~*  
  
Once more I was in the horrid void of black with no one beside me. Again I yelled out to hear no reply and no echo. Then I saw a gleam of gold a few feet away from me. I jogged towards it, cautiously approching the flaxen glimmer before my feet. I reached forward a little unshure if I should even try to touch the light. Slowly wrapping my fingers around a cold metal circle, I stood up to observe it better. The light suddenly faded to a dull gleam to reveal in my hands the millennium ring. I was baffled at why such a uniquely rare item would be lying around in this place of bleak terror. A cold breeze sweeped by my legs sending a chill up my spine. I shivered wondering why there was a breeze when there was nothing and no one there. Then I heard something, laughter. Quiet at first, then rising in volume to where it echoed everywhere. It wasn't like the laughter from hearing a joke.....it sounded evil and twisted. Slowly a puple mist filled the area blacking out my site of everything, I couldn't even see my hand infront of me. That was when I felt something tickling my cheeks slightly, I froze.  
  
"You should really learn to losen up more."  
  
Out of the mist behind me appeared a figure. Unfortunatly the only part of them I could see was their arms, but they still kept their hands on my cheeks.  
  
"So my little escape artist, have you been a good girl lately?"  
  
By the persons voice I could tell it was a boy, but it seemed oddly familiar. I was about to turn my head when his hands touched my cheeks fully and he began to rub them with his thumbs gently.  
  
"You've been a bad little kitten haven't you......"  
  
My face burned with embarrassment from the things this boy was saying. Never in my life had a boy treated me or said anything in the manner like he was doing right now. I felt the hands leave my face, relief filled my brain. That's when I felt his arms wrap themselves around my neck loosely and his head rest on top of mine.  
  
"You know something my kitten.....you remind me so much of my other half."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Nothing.....but I still have to punish you for running away like that."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"When you ran away from the shop. It took me hours to find you, but at last I have."  
  
He hugged me close to his body lovingly.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"You already know me."  
  
"What?"  
  
He kissed the top of my head tenderly and released me. I turned around to see nothing but the creepy purple mist.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
I spun around to see the outline of the boy concealed by purple fog.  
  
"Hahaha.....we will meet again. This I promise you."  
  
Slowly his outline vanished from the haze.  
  
"WAIT!" I began to run in the direction he had disappeared from.  
  
"I knew you couldn't stand being alone. Don't worry, wake up and we'll meet again." The ere voice stated.  
  
"Wake up? What do you mean wake up? Come back! I want to ask you some questions!"  
  
*~*  
  
My eyes snapped open in suprise and fear as I could feel the cold sweat drip down my face. I noticed that I was no longer in my own comfy bed, but in some foreign bed of silken fabric. I noticed my arms and hands had been treated from the wounds I had recieved from the accident that had occured earlier on, and whoever treated me also seemed to have changed my outfit. Looking around the room I relized that this had to be a fancy place considering the wall was covered in a green velvet and the beautiful furniture.  
  
"I see you finally awoke." I heard a boy say from behind me. I turned to see him lying down on the bed next to me.......it was Bakura.  
  
"AH! Bakura! W-what are you doing? The bed! AH!"  
  
"Heh....kitten got your tongue?"  
  
"Eep."  
  
Bakura casually raised his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "I told you we would meet again......"  
  
---  
  
Ren: Soooooooooooo.......what did you think about it? I hope it you liked it.  
  
Jonouchi: IT STILL DIDN'T HAVE ME IN IT!  
  
Ren: AAAhhhhh....put a sock in it!  
  
Jonouchi: NEVER! I WANT TO BE IN THIS FIC!  
  
Ren: Well.....you will be in the next chapter. Promise!  
  
Jonouchi: I don't know.....  
  
Ren: I swear on my love for Gackt that I will put you in the next chapter.  
  
Jonouchi: YOU BETTER! Cause if you don't.....  
  
Ren: Blah blah blah. Anyways.....post your comments/reviews if possible. Or if you prefer to email go right ahead. Thank you all for your support! Ja ne!  
  
--- 


	4. The bathhouse of horrors

Chapter 4 - The bath-house of horrors  
  
Author Rant---  
  
Ren: Bum bum bummmmmmm.......I finished yet another chapter! YAY!  
  
(P.S. Gackt is a japanese singer. He is really sexy and supper hot. I love his voice. And if anyone tries to steal him! You don't even want to know what might happen...........not saying that I own him, though I wish I did.........)  
  
~Back to Yugi and Shikyo~  
  
"Whoa.....this is a public bath house?!" Shikyo said in amazment of the large neon lighted building.  
  
"Yup. The best in town."  
  
"Awsome Yug. I never expected to see you here!" A well-known voice said behind them. Shikyo turned around to see the one and only Jonouchi Katsuya and his sister Shizuka Katsuya.  
  
"Hi Jonouchi, long time no see huh."  
  
"Yeah.....so what are the two of you doing here?" Shikyo questioned.  
  
"Our house is a living popsicle!"  
  
"What my brother ment to say was that there is no more hot water in our house, so we have to come to the public bath house."  
  
"Yeah. What my sis said."  
  
"Would it be ok if we joined the two of you Yugi?"  
  
"No problem. Though I must warn you Shizuka," Yami bent down to Shizuka's ear and whispered, "this is Shikyo's first time to a public bath house. So do you think you could kind of help her out or something?"  
  
When Yami stood up strait Shizuka's answer was a simple nod. Jonouchi and Shikyo looked at the both of them confused at what had just happened.  
  
"Come on Shikyo! I'll show you around!" Shizuka exclaimed as she ran inside the building draging her along.  
  
"Hey Yug....."  
  
"What is it Jonouchi?"  
  
"What did you tell my sister?"  
  
"Oh......I really shouldn't say.....it's kind of embarassing....."  
  
"Come on Yug! Were best buds!"  
  
"Fine, fine, BUT don't tell Shikyo about this."  
  
"Ok. You have my word."  
  
"I warned Shizuka that this is Shikyo's first time to a public bath house."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah.....BUT you must NOT tell Shikyo that I told you!"  
  
"Darn.....ok."  
  
"Now, lets go on in!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Yami pondered why Jonouchi was so happy and eager to get inside once they had paid the cashier. It didn't dawn upon him untill he saw the quick glances he kept throwing in the girls direction of the public baths.  
  
"Jonouchi......are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah boobie---I mean Yugi."  
  
"Uhhhh.....Jonouchi. You're not thinking about trying to get a look at the girls baths are you?"  
  
"I would never think of such a brilliant plan like that."  
  
"Jonouchi....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not go over to the girls baths if you don't want Anzu on you tommorow."  
  
"NO!! You wouldn't Yugi! My best bud in the whole world. Come on! One quick look. That's all I'm asking!"  
  
"You are such a pervert."  
  
"Hey! I know you want to get a peek at your girlfriend too, don't you! Don't lie, I know you want to."  
  
Yugi's cheeks flared red at the thought of Shikyo in the baths completely naked.  
  
"HAH! I KNEW IT! You are a little pervert just like me Yugi! Come on.....let's go and see if we can spot anything good."  
  
~Meanwhile on the other side of the baths~  
  
"I'm not so shure about this Shizuka....."  
  
"Don't fret Shikyo. You have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"But still.....I just don't feel comfortable being with so many other people."  
  
"If you're that afraid you could just take a bath in your clothes if that suits you better...."  
  
"No, no......I'll cooperate."  
  
"Good. Come on then."  
  
Shikyo and Shizuka entered the baths wraped in a towl each. Shizuka walked onwards toward an empty bathing area while Shikyo stood dumbfounded by the door.  
  
"Uhhhh.....Shikyo....what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know what to do...."  
  
"Okkk......just come over here and sit on the stool next to me."  
  
"Fine...."  
  
Shikyo reluctantly walked over towards the empty stool next to Shizuka. Once Shizuka had showed her what was what she began to take her bath....  
  
~Back to Jonouchi and Yugi~  
  
"Jonouchi! What are you doing?!"  
  
Jonouchi was trying to climb over the wall that seperated the boys side from the girls side. Though his attempts were in vain seeing as the wall was made of tile.  
  
"Trying to get to the other side!"  
  
"Did you ever think of trying to swim under the wall by the baths?"  
  
"No. But that's a great idea!"  
  
Jonouchi almost ran to the baths, dove in and was assumidly swimming over to the girls area.  
  
~At the time in the girls baths~  
  
"Hey Shizuka....."  
  
"What's up Shikyo?"  
  
"What are those large tubs for over there?"  
  
"Oh those? They are just for relaxing, kinda like a spa or hotsprings if you will."  
  
"I would like to try it out...."  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
They both walked to the large baths and submerged their bodies slowly unlike Jonouchi made an unexpected appearance.....  
  
~Getting back to the infamous Jonouchi~  
  
It was a bit of trouble for Jonouchi to get into the girls side since the squares that let water flow between the two sides where a bit small. Though this did not stop him from the glory he was about to see just beyond the horrid wall. He knew that if he didn't act fast he could drown, but he was determined. Slowly he wiggled out of the tight square and was on the girls side of the baths. Looking up he saw two girls entering the baths and where about to step on his face! He was about to scream in shock when he relized he was still in water, acting quickly he swam to the other side of the bath as close to the bottom as possible so he wouldn't be seen. His lungs began to grow slower at a rapid pace. No longer able to hold his breath, he broke the surface of the water breathing deaply.  
  
"OH MY GOD! JONOUCHI!?" were the sounds that reached his ears first.  
  
"Huh?" Turning around he saw his sister and Shikyo staring wide eyed at him with shock etched on their faces.  
  
"Big brother! What are you doing here!" Shizuka screeched.  
  
"Hehehe.....uhhh.....hi girls."  
  
"DIE!" Fuming with rage Shikyo walked through the water right to the trembling Jonouchi and kicked him through the wall to the boys side. "Serves you right you good-for-nothing pervert!"  
  
Yami however, was quite shocked to find Jonouchi suddenly fly through the tile wall. Looking through the imprint Jonouchi made he saw Shikyo breathing heavely as her towl slowly dropped from her body, and sank to the bottom of the tub. It took both Yami and Shikyo a few seconds to register what was happening. Yami turned away blushing professedly, while Shikyo looked down to see her body bare and squeaked in fright trying to cover her naked body under the water.  
  
"I think we should go now.....before the manager gets angry....." Shizuka said a little shaken.  
  
"I must agree with you....." Shikyo said as she crawled out of the pool slowly.  
  
~Outside the bath-house~  
  
Jonouchi appologized many times to Shikyo before his sister stepped in and helped him out. Shikyo was still filled with rage, but decided to let Jonouchi go for the moment.  
  
The pair took their leave going the opposite direction of Jonouchi and Shikyo. The silence between them was unbearable for Shikyo. Breaking the ice, she took hold of Yami's hand and squeezed it lovingly. He looked down and blushed, squeezing her hand back. She smiled and rested her head on his sholder. The two of them stayed quite for the whole trip back to the game shop.  
  
As Yami went into his room to change into his pajamas, Shikyo went into the bathroom. Her PJ's consisted of a simple over-large T-shirt with a picture of the millinium eye and really short-shorts (hidden by the shirt).  
  
When she walked into Yami's room, she found Yami had turned back into little Yugi. He was fast asleep on his bed in a cute long sleeve, long pants PJ outfit with little stars and moons. Smiling to herself, she laid down on the floor and feel asleep remembering the days events....  
  
---  
  
Ren: Ok, ok, ok.....I know this was a reeeeeeaaaaallllllly short chapter.....but hey....at least I posted one! Right?  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOO! *throws crap at me*  
  
Ren: *ducks* HEY! I almost decided to discontinue this fic!  
  
Audience: *grows louder* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ren: LET ME FINISH!  
  
Audience: ........  
  
Ren: ......ok then.....if it hadn't been for my friend Kiwi bugging me about continuing and saying I had the worst cliffy in the world.....I probably would have left this until summer time came round........  
  
Jonouchi: *throws his voice to sound like someone else* Get off the stage!  
  
Ren: JONOUCHI! I KNOW YOU SAID THAT!  
  
Jonouchi: *bolts out of the door*  
  
Ren: ............anywho.......read and review! Thanks a bunch everyone! Ja ne! 


	5. Mixed up emotions

Chapter 5 - Mixed up emotions  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: Hello! Good day to you my fellow reader. I have taken all of yesterday and this morning to finish chapter 5. I do hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Jonouchi: I know I won't........  
  
Ren: WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!  
  
Jonouchi: I think you got some problems girl........  
  
Ren: *vein pop* Shut.....UP! *pulls out squeaky hammer*  
  
Jonouchi: OH MY GOD! RUNNNNN! *runs away*  
  
Ren: Good......now......please read and then review! Domo Arigato!  
  
---  
  
As Jonouchi and Shizuka were walking home in the dark, Jonouchi got a sudden chill up his spine. Like something wasn't right, but he couldn't say what it was.  
  
"Big brother, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Nothing Shizuka."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Hey....were home. Why don't you go on in. There's....something I need to do."  
  
"Well....Ok Jonouchi. Just be carefull."  
  
"Shure thing sis."  
  
Jonouchi watched his sister go back inside the house and turn on the porch light. Turning around he walked away to clear his mind and try to figure out what made him shudder....  
  
~back to Ren and Bakura~  
  
"So....you were the one in my dreams?!"  
  
"To put it bluntly.....yes. I, Bakura, was the one who haunted your dreams. It was quite interesting to watch you battle against those nightmares of your love being taken away."  
  
"Oh my god. Y-you know about Otogi?!"  
  
"Yes. And another love left dorment in that heart of yours."  
  
"Y-you....I...." Left speechless by his words Ren began to cry. Not knowing why, or able to stop herself, the tears kept coming. Soon she was sobbing, embarassed by this, she ran out of the room. Grabbing her purse she bolted out of the house.  
  
"God....women."  
  
~*~*~  
  
She ran blindly through the streets while her purse banged against her side, just wanting to get away. No longer did she care about the constant stares and mumurs of strangers she ran past. As she continued to run, she ran into someone. Falling carelessly on top of them trying to stop her crying.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jonouchi was walking along a brightly light street trying to recall the strange feeling from earlier. Putting his hands inside the pockets of his jacket he looked around at all the signs advertising Battle City. Staring at all the signs around him, he didn't notice the young girl headed right for him. Colliding right into his chest with a powerful force, he was knocked to the ground on his back. It seemed that this person who had fallen on him was a girl, due to soft chest he could feel against him raising slowly up and down as she breathed. Her sniffles told him that she had been crying as well.  
  
"A-are you ok?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah. How bout' you?"  
  
"I-I-I am ok. I'm really s-sorry about that."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You s-shure?"  
  
"Yeah...." But at that exact moment his stomach grumbled in disagreement.  
  
"Hehehe. I guess your stomach thinks otherwise...."  
  
"Haha. Well.....I am pretty hungry."  
  
"How bout' I treat you to some food. It's the least I can do for you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Walking together, they headed for a local Burger World just a few blocks over.  
  
"So....what's your name girl?"  
  
"Well.....for one it's not girl. It's Ren Suzuran."  
  
"Ahhh. That is a better name than girl."  
  
"And what is your name Mr. Mysterious?"  
  
"My name is Jonouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you the same Jonouchi Katsuya who placed 2nd in duelest kingdom?! And the same who beat Weevel Underwood, Mako Tsunami, and Espa Roba?!"  
  
"Yup! You're talking to the brilliant Jonouchi Katsuya! Hehehe."  
  
"Wow! I've waited so long to talk to you!" Ren's face slowly started turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"I had no idea that I had a fanclub. Wait till I tell Honda bout' this....." Jonouchi was shocked that a girl was actually blushing at being able to talk to him, while many others smacked him across the face when he tried to talk to them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothin'....nothin'....so...where do you go to school Suzuran-chan?"  
  
"Hey! I'm the same age as you! I'm just short.....that's all....."  
  
"Ahhh.....I see. Well then....aren't you a little cold in that get-up?"  
  
"What?" Looking down she noticed that she was wearing a silky spagetti strap PJ shirt with silky pants.....without a bra.... "Ahhh!" Trying to cover her revealing skin Jonouchi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Taking his hand, he rubbed her arm lovingly.  
  
"You wanna just go home?"  
  
"Y-yeah...."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Uhhhh...." In all the time Ren had been there she hadn't thought about where she was living, or going to live. "I don't know.....I just arrived here and I don't have a place to live..... Do you know of any good Hotels or Motels I could go to?"  
  
"I won't hear of a young girl goin' to some Motel..."  
  
"Or Hotel..."  
  
"Right. You can come stay with me!"  
  
Ren's face started turning from a light blush to dark crimson. "B-but what w-w-would your m-mom say?"  
  
"Oh.....she'll be allright with it."  
  
"Are you shure?"  
  
"Hell yeah! But.....ummm.....are you ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your face is turning really red....do you have a fever?"  
  
Ren started freaking out, not only was she with a star duelest, he was going to be the second person to ask if she had a fever! "Y-yeah....I'm ok!"  
  
Jonouchi frowned at her answer, knowing it wasn't true. Taking his free hand he felt his forehead and then felt her forehead and cheeks. "You're burning up!"  
  
"I'm ok!"  
  
"No you're not." Taking maters into his own hands, he turned towards Ren and picked her up into his arms. "I better get you home...."  
  
"Katsuya-kun!"  
  
"Let's go home and get you into a nice comfy bed. How does that sound?"  
  
"As long as you're not in it, that would be great!"  
  
"Damn...." Jonouchi pouted playfully like he was really crestfallen about not being in the same bed with Ren.  
  
"You little pervert! I'm not so shure I want to be in a house with the Pervert King....."  
  
"Hey! I'm no pervert!"  
  
They continued to argue playfully all the way to Jonouchi's street. Slowly Ren's eyes began to droop from so much fun, while Jonouchi headed strait for his house.  
  
When Jonouchi knocked on the door and Shizuka answered, he began to worry.  
  
"Sis.....where's mom?"  
  
"She had to go on an unexpected business trip, and she wasn't very happy that you weren't home yet....."  
  
"I'll have to deal with her later then....."  
  
"Oh....she won't be back for some time....she said maybe a whole year....it was supposedly a very important matter."  
  
"Whoa....."  
  
"Yeah......ummm.....Big Brother........who is that in your arms?"  
  
"Oh! It's this girl I bumped into and she doesn't have a place to stay so I thought she could stay in the guest room upstairs next to my room."  
  
"I guess so....."  
  
"Well.....you better go and get some sleep....I'll go put her up."  
  
"Ok. Oyasuminasai, Oniichan!"  
  
"Oyasuminasai."  
  
Shizuka walked up the stairs and into her room, closing the door. This left the drowzy Ren and Jonouchi all alone.  
  
"So....do you wanna sleep in my room or in the guest room?"  
  
".........sleep......room......"  
  
"Ummm.......that's not a room."  
  
"Oh......Jonouchi......room....mmmmm......"  
  
"So you wanna' sleep in my room?!"  
  
"mmmmm.....sleep...."  
  
"Uhhh.....I better put you in the guest room.....just to be safe."  
  
Walking up the stairs was a hard task trying to carry someone up. When he got to the guest room and put Ren down on the bed, he kneeled on the ground and collapsed on top of her from exhaustion. And for once she was able to enjoy a night's rest....  
  
~Ren's *dream*~  
  
"Wow.....everything is so beautiful!"  
  
She was walking along a cobblestone path, with beautiful flowing grass on either side. As tree's billowed in the breeze, and little children played on the playground. It was a quaint little park, not tainted by evil. The wind smelled of fresh flowers, it was heavenly. Her outfit was now blue jean capri's, a T-shirt, and flip-flop sandals. Everything was perfect, so calm and serene.  
  
"Ren! REN! Over here!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Looking to the right she saw Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Shikyo, Yami, and Ryou sitting under a giant Oak tree. They were all huddled around a blanket that held a picnic basket in the middle. Jonouchi was waving his hand in her direction signaling for her to come to them.  
  
"Shikyo made lunch and invited us all to join her!"  
  
"Yeah right Jonouchi. More like you invited yourself!" Shikyo said a little annoyed.  
  
"Anywho.....come on Ren! We're waiting for you!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!"  
  
Jogging over to them she sat inbetween Jonouchi and Honda, scooching closer to Jonouchi.  
  
"Let's eat!" Jonouchi said as they all began to take food out of the basket.  
  
Slowly they all started to fade away and were moved around. The basket was now empty of it's contents, while the blanket had been folded up neatly beside it. She looked around to see Shikyo and Yami talking lovey dovey as they sat on the swings, hands entertwined. Honda was trying to coax Shizuka into going somewhere romantic, which wasn't quite working......and poor Ryou was being chased by all the little children as they played tag. Looking down she saw Jonouchi sleeping with his head on her lap. She smiled and brushed away a few stay pieces of hair. Jonouchi's lips made a small smile as he sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Wo ai ni, my koi." Ren whispered.  
  
"Wo ai ni......" was the reply she got back......  
  
---  
  
Ren: Sooooooooo my peoples. What did you think? Good? Great? Wonderful?  
  
Jonouchi: How 'bout horrible!  
  
Ren: You be quiet! I put you in this fic, I can take you out!  
  
Jonouchi: Ok.....I'll be quiet....  
  
Ren: Thank you! Now.....you should all know the drill by now.....  
  
--- 


	6. A movie for two

Chapter 6 - A movie for two  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: Ok.....I have returned yet again! HAHAHAHahahaha! Now I must warn you that this chapter if veeeeeeeeery fluffy.  
  
Jonouchi: You would do something like that, wouldn't you! Ruining the story!  
  
Ren: FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S FLUFF INVOLVING YOU! MORON!  
  
Jonouchi: *blushes*  
  
Ren: .....sorry.....but sometimes you don't know when to stop.....  
  
Jonouchi: .....me sowy....  
  
Ren: That's ok.....now....if you would my, kind reader.....please read and review my fic....I would be ever so happy......arigato!  
  
---  
  
Sunlight burst through the windows from the morning sun. The light bathed Ren's face in warmth, slowly waking her up. As she looked around she saw Jonouchi fast asleep, laying on top of her lap snoring softly. Sitting up she looked around the room, relieved not to see Bakura in sight. As Jonouchi slumbered, she could hear him mumble ever so slightly about giant pieces of food.  
  
"Hah....is food the only thing you dream about Jonouchi?"  
  
He snored deeply before muttering, "Mmmm....Ren.....you baked me cookies! .......yummy......" Slowly drool started to form on the corner of his mouth as he dreamed about....well.....whatever it was he was thinking.  
  
"That gives me an idea! I'll make you breakfast. Do you want pancakes?"  
  
"Ohhh......pancakes....gimmie gimmie gimmie!" He started to clutch the sheets in his hands as he chewed on the covers.  
  
".......Ok then......"  
  
Getting out of the bed slowly Ren made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Looking around she picked up a large pan along with some mix and bananas. Taking her time in cooking the food she hoped that Jonouchi would wake up.  
  
Not long after Ren had set up the table with her creation Jonouchi came fumbling down the stairs. His eyes were closed as his nose twitched searching for the source of the remarkable aroma.  
  
"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie! Rise and shine Jonouchi-kun."  
  
"Mmmmmm.....eggs and bakie...."  
  
"Jonouchi, open your eyes and eat the pancakes I made..."  
  
Instead of walking to the table, he walked right over to her in a manner much like Frankenstein. When he got right in front of her, he wraped his arms around her neck and opened his eyes mischievously.  
  
"What are you up to, Mr. Pervert King?"  
  
"Oh nothing, my kajou."  
  
"Hey! I'm not kajou!"  
  
"Haha....just kidding my little ichuunoonna."  
  
"Humph....you know just what to say....don't you?"  
  
"Yup!" He kissed her on the lips lightly before abruptly walking to the table and scarfing down his food. She followed Jonouchi, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"So....what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"Armph grrumph arrgh droog mrrrm!" He said behind a mouth full of food, spraying crumbs on Ren. She winced slightly, laughing at his antics.  
  
"Why don't you wait till you're done eating...."  
  
Jonouchi gulped down his food, and breathed a sigh of satisfaction. "I thought we could go watch this really cool scary movie I saw advertised called The Ring!"  
  
"Oh god.....I'm terrified of scary movies! Couldn't we see something else?!"  
  
"Shure.....if you wanna' watch Teletubies....."  
  
"NO! I'll watch the movie....." She shuddered slightly at the thought of both horrid shows. Back in her world, Ren had tried to watch The Ring with her family but chickened out and ran into her room scared beyond belief.  
  
"Don't tell me you're that scared!"  
  
"Well.......yeah.....I am....."  
  
"Hmmm.....never fear! For the I, Jonouchi, will protect you!"  
  
"You're like my knight in shining armor! Ridding a white steed!"  
  
"Heh...I wouldn't go that far......"  
  
"You're right....but you are my hero! Hehehe."  
  
"Come on! Let's go watch us a movie!"  
  
"Ummm......two things wrong here..... One: I don't have any clothes to wear.....and Two: What about your sister?!"  
  
"........OH! I know! I'll write my sister a note telling her where we went, and you can borrow some of her clothes!"  
  
"Ok....good start.....but I am not wearing those girly clothes! Don't you have something lying around I could wear? I'm not picky..."  
  
".....you...wanna' wear boys clothes?!"  
  
"Yeah. So, you gotta problem with your girlfriend wearing your clothes?" Oh my god.....did I just call myself HIS girlfriend! I think I did.....oh crap! What have I done!  
  
The bridge of Jonouchi's nose and cheeks started to turn red. "Y-yeah. I got some extra c-c-clothes."  
  
"Yay! No girly clothes for me!" Trying to cover up the fact that she had just called herself his girlfriend, she acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
Following Jonouchi back upstairs to his room, he dug through his closet and found a pair of old blue jean pants that were torn at the knees and a baby blue T-shirt.  
  
"You got any shoes in there?"  
  
"Yeah.....here you go." He set the clothes on his bed and placed the shoes on the floor.  
  
"You gonna' leave so I can change?"  
  
"Oh....right." After exiting the room she could hear him run downstairs in a rush.  
  
"What a wierd boy...." She laughed to herself as she put on the comfy T-shirt. As she thought about her outfit she relized that these clothes had been worn by Jonouchi! She started to blush when she remembered that Jonouchi was waiting for her. As Ren began to lower her own pants to put on Jonouchi's, she heard a squeak of the door. Turning around quickly, she saw the door was still closed. A little uneasy now, she went back to taking off her pants.....but something told her to turn around. Ren listened to her instincts and when she turned around, she saw the lens of a camcorder wedged inbetween the space of the open door.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Jonouchi! Is that you?!"  
  
"No!" He replied.  
  
"Get out and let me dress!" She threw her discarded pajama top at the lens when Jonouchi took his leave. Quickly taking advantage of his absence, she slipped on the old jeans and stuck her feet into the pair of shoes.  
  
Running back downstairs she saw Jonouchi hovering over the camcorder intently watching the mini screen.  
  
"Are you ready to go, or are you just going to goggle over that little adult video you tried to tape of me?"  
  
"Uhhh....hehehe......I'm ready to go!"  
  
"And don't think I am going to let you get away with what you did.....I'm going to burn that tape....and then I'm going to have to punish you......"  
  
"Hahaha.....that's a good one."  
  
"I'm not laughing....."  
  
"Eep."  
  
"Hahahaha. I love it when you squirm! You're so kawaii!" Laughing, she hugged him around the waist breaking the tension.  
  
He sighed in relief and put an arm around her shoulder casually as they walked out of the house.  
  
"So....how far away is this movie theater?"  
  
"About an hour walk...why?"  
  
"Just hoping you hadn't planed on making me walk 3 miles just to see some scary movie...."  
  
"I would never think of doing that....." He said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Jonouchi......what am I going to do with you...."  
  
As they walked towards the movie theater they saw posters advertising The Ring. Every poster they passed, a slight shiver went down Ren's spine.  
  
"You know, you don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to Ren-chan...."  
  
"I don't want you calling me chicken! So I'm going! And you can't make me change my mind....."  
  
"That's a good thing caus' were here."  
  
As Ren looked up from her hands she saw the giant monstrosity known as the 'Domino Theater'. It was colossal! Not only that, but it seemed the majority of the people going there were teen couples. Oh lord....I had no idea this might happen! I hope Jonouchi doesn't get any funny ideas....  
  
The two walked up together and bought their tickets to watch The Ring. Taking their time, they both entered the movie theater to see front half full of affectionate couples. For some odd reason nobody had thought of going into the back rows, where it was quiet and slightly slecluded.  
  
As Ren walked ahead of Jonouchi up the stairs she heard him comment, "Damn....wish she would have worn a skirt....."  
  
"Jonouchi.....can you be like, not perverted during this movie?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Oh....that reminds me of your punishment I still have to give you......"  
  
"Ok! Ok....I'll be good....."  
  
"Good....where do you wanna' sit? I prefer the back row best...."  
  
"Is it cause' it gives you more privecy to do your thang?"  
  
"No you hentai! It's cause nobody is behind us to push on our seats. I hate it when little kids push the seats hard....or when adults rest their feet on the chair next to you....."  
  
"Ahhh.....so let's sit in the back then, right in the middle so you can see the screen better."  
  
"Hahaha.....you just want me to get scared faster....don't you?"  
  
"You're such a prankster, Ren."  
  
"Hmmm....and yet I seem to be right.....well, whatever. Let's just sit and try to enjoy the movie."  
  
Picking out a pair of seats without any stains, they sat down side by side just as the movie started. As the movie started to play, Ren had already clung on to Jonouchi's arm like a clamp. She was shaking from head to toe in fear, putting her face in Jonouchi's shoulder to block out the screen.  
  
"Don't worry my ichuunoonna, I'm here. You don't have to be scared, just remember it's all fake." Jonouchi cooed in her ear.  
  
"That's easy for you to say....."  
  
He kissed Ren's forehead and said, "Come on Ren-chan, I'll treat you to ice cream."  
  
"Ohhhh.....what kind of ice cream?"  
  
"Any kind you want...."  
  
"Fine...I'll watch the movie. But don't blame me if I get scared! This movie is creepy!"  
  
Throughout the rest of the film, Ren watched in agony as Jonouchi continued to reassure her that everything was ok. When it was over, Ren was ready to bolt out of the theater at the drop of a hat. Though Jonouchi kept telling her to just sit back a relax as the credits went bye. She didn't understand, but sat down with Jonouchi anyways.  
  
"Why are we waiting Jonouchi? Everybody else is gone....I wanna go get some ice cream!"  
  
"I've got your ice cream right here...."  
  
"You do?! Where?"  
  
With that, he kissed Ren full of the lips holding nothing back. She just sat there in shock until she felt Jonouchi's tongue rub softly against her lips. Without even knowing what she was doing, she opened her lips slightly, giving Jonouchi's tongue access to her mouth. Jonouchi slipped his tounge into her mouth and teased her tongue with his. Ren returned the favor. Pretty soon they were kissing so passionately that they didn't hear the ushers laughing down below.  
  
After a few minutes, the two parted lips panting slightly. Jonouchi grinned devilishly and said, "Let's go get you some ice cream....that is, if I haven't spoiled your appetite."  
  
"Hehe....I think I can handle a little bit, and maybe later I can have some more Jono-ice-cream."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
The friends left the theater happier then first expected. When they entered as just friends, now they left as boyfriend and girlfriend. They didn't have to say it, because the both of them already knew. So off they went to the quaint ice cream parlor....  
  
---  
  
Ren: And that's a wrap for today! Yay! I really think this chappie turned out great!  
  
Jonouchi: Yay! *throws conffeti around*  
  
Ren: ....uhhh.....Jonouchi....what are you doing?  
  
Jonouchi: Celebrating!  
  
Ren: .......yeah.....anywho......review please! I'm begging you! Tell me what you think! (and NO flames! PLEASE! I'm still just a beginner!)  
  
--- 


	7. Lets go out for a picnic

Chapter 7 - Lets go out for a picnic  
  
Author rant---  
  
Ren: Aloha! How is everyone today?  
  
Jonouchi: Crappy!  
  
Ren: Shut up! I wasn't asking you!  
  
Jonouchi: You did too! You said "How is everyone today?" *copies ren in a girlish tone of voice*  
  
Ren: I'll KILL YOU! *runs after jonouchi*  
  
Jonouchi: Nhea nhea! You can't catch me! Old hag!  
  
Ren: Just you watch me! *tackles jonouchi to the ground*  
  
Jonouchi: Hah! Got you! *glomps ren*  
  
Ren: Damn! Now I have been caught by the evil monster! Someone save me!  
  
Jonouchi: No one can save you now! Hahahahahaha!  
  
Seto: You two sicken me.....  
  
Jonouchi: Why don't you shut your mouth!  
  
Ren: Jonouchi! Be nice!  
  
Jonouchi: But he just insulted us!  
  
Seto: You mutt....all you do is follow your masters orders! You really are a dog, Jonouchi Katsuya!  
  
Jonouchi: Why I otta--!  
  
Ren: Calm down Jonouchi..... And you! Seto! Why do you keep picking on Jonouchi?!  
  
Seto: Because he's nothing but an idiotic moron!  
  
Ren: I'll KILL YOU! *tackles seto*  
  
Seto: You think violence will solve this? You're becoming just like that mutt Jonouchi!  
  
Jonouchi: Don't listen Ren! Pulverize him!  
  
Ren: Oh....I'll do much worse.....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *leans in to seto*  
  
Seto: Get off of me! I have lawyers! I'll sue!  
  
Ren: No lawyer can save you now! *kisses seto on lips*  
  
Jonouchi: OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! .  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
(background music: Bum bum BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!)  
  
---  
  
As the two new found lovers walked to the ice cream parlor, Ren spotted her worst nightmare....Honda. Not only was it bad enough to see him, but he was sitting right in front of the parlor like he was waiting for them.  
  
Honda seemed to engrossed in his manga, which obviously was nothing but hentai. Unfortunatly he seemed to sense their presence and looked up, waving frantically in their direction. Jonouchi waved back with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Jonouchi....."  
  
"What is it Ren-chan?"  
  
"Who is that creepy guy?"  
  
"That's Hiroto Honda, he's my best bud."  
  
"But.....he just looks like a wierd pervert! Just like you!"  
  
"He kinda--hey! What do ya' mean just like me!"  
  
"Come on Jonouchi....you so know you're a pervert."  
  
"But....at least.....I.... "  
  
"But, I guess that's why I like you, Mr. Pervert King."  
  
Honda started to yell at Jonouchi to hurry up and get over to his table. Ren was a little reluctant in seeing how wierd this Honda's haircut looked and how anxious he was to see Jonouchi. When Jonouchi walked over to this Honda friend of his, they began to tease and punch eachother like five year-olds. Ren coughed nervously, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Hey....Jono....who's that girl?" Honda said looking up surprised  
  
"That's Ren. She's cool."  
  
"Awsome. Hey....she's pretty cute.....maybe she'd like to go out with me sometime...."  
  
"Yeah right! You moron, she's going out with me!"  
  
"No way! A dimwit like you has a girlfriend?! Maybe her eyesite is off and she can't see how ugly you are...."  
  
"Hah! You're the ugly one! You look like a monky......no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"  
  
"I'm just looking around!"  
  
"Yeah....and I'm the easter bunny."  
  
"Now that would just be wierd....."  
  
"Shut up, numskull! Hey Ren! Come here!"  
  
"Ok Jonouchi....what are you trying to prove....."  
  
"Just you wait....."  
  
Ren jogged over to Jonouchi and Honda a little confused. "What is it Jonouchi?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Tell Honda how much you love me! Tell him how we kissed in the movie theater! He doesn't seem to believe me that your my girl!" Jonouchi whined like a little child.  
  
"Wha--!" Ren's face burned so red it seemed like she was on fire.  
  
"Jonouchi....I believe ya' man. So, Ren-chan, what do you see in this over-grown monky?" Honda jabbed his thumb at an angry Jonouchi who looked ready to kill him at any second.  
  
"Well....I....ummm....Jonouchi is cute.....he's also kind, funny, and caring........even though he is a little perverted.....but I can live with that......and.....he is very unique."  
  
"Well Honda, believe me now?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah.....whatever.....I still don' think it's fair you get a girl and I don'......."  
  
"That's just cause I got the better looks!"  
  
"Gloating bastard.......well.....I was just looking for you Jonouchi. Yugi thought it would be fun if we all had a picnic! You, Yugi, Anzu, me, and I guess Ren now. What do ya' think?"  
  
"Great idea man! What do you think, Ren?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me! I'm starving!" her stomach rumbled.  
  
"God Jonouchi......she's like your long lost twin."  
  
"It's the twilight zone!" Ren giggled as she pretended to be a zombie coming for Honda. "Need flesh.....Flesh!"  
  
Jonouchi joined in with a good sense of humor. "Brains...need brains! Delicious brain!"  
  
"OMG! The body snatchers have gotten to you too!"  
  
"Hehehe.....yes Honda!" Ren laughed herself silly, she leaned on Jonouchi just to keep herself up.  
  
"So Honda, man. When do we go?" Jonouchi asked in excitment with the prospect of food.  
  
"Well.....I haven't called Anzu....and Yugi hasn't called back.......sooooo......I don't know."  
  
"You are such a lazy ass, you know that?"  
  
"It's ok Jono! Honda will call them right now! Right, Honda?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go find a payphone!"  
  
"Ummm....Jonouchi...." Ren whispered to Jonouchi, they dropped back a little so Honda couldn't hear them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think we should call your sister and see if she's ok?"  
  
"You're right......maybe we should. Hey! And then we could invite her along!"  
  
"I think she might enjoy that."  
  
"Hey Honda, my man! Found a payphone yet?"  
  
"Yeah! There's one right in front of that store over there." Honda pointed across the street indicating a bright green booth.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Honda ran across the street and began dialing as fast as he could. Ren and Jonouchi took their time walking down the crosswalk.  
  
"This is going to be fun Jonouchi....."  
  
"Yeah.....all that wonderful food......"  
  
"Ummm......who's going to make the food?"  
  
"Man.....that's a good question....."  
  
"Maybe I should go back home and fix something up...  
  
"Home? You mean my house?"  
  
"Oh....yeah....hehe....your house." Ren's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"You don't have to do that, I can make the food."  
  
"I don't want to leave you though, and you don't have the key to my house....." Jonouchi revealed a single key from his pocket, dangling it in front of Ren's face.  
  
"Hey! Give me that key!" Desperately trying to swipe the key from Jonouchi's hand, Ren looked like a little child grabbing for candy.  
  
"Not today, Ren-chan."  
  
"Awwww! Why not?"  
  
"Cause then you'll run back to my house without me. I know you all to well Ren."  
  
"Damn....."  
  
"Haha. I knew it, you did plan on leaving me."  
  
"That's only cause if I try to make food, you'll try to eat it."  
  
"I would never think of doing something like that!" Although his face said otherwise.  
  
"You may not, but your stomach will."  
  
"Ummm.....I guess that's true....but I'm still coming along."  
  
"Fine. You're just like a stubborn little child, you know that?"  
  
"Hmmm.....my mom always said I was.....never though much of it."  
  
"Interesting..... Ugh.....my feet hurt like crap. We've been walking to much, I gotta' take a break and rest."  
  
"If you do that then we'll be late gettin' home to make the food! Come on, I'll give you a ride on my back."  
  
"Oh! My feet feel much better now! I can walk!"  
  
"That's a load of bull and you know it, Ren. Are you scared that I would drop you?"  
  
"No, I'm scared of something else....."  
  
"I'm not dangerous ya' know."  
  
"Fine....but if you try anything funny I'm gonna' have to hurt ya'!"  
  
"Ohhhh....I'm so scared!"  
  
"Hey you guys! Where are ya' goin'?!?" Honda yelled as he ran towards them.  
  
"Oh, we're going back to Jonouchi's house to make food for the picnic."  
  
"Ok, but I wasn't able to get ahold of Anzu.....her mom said she went out with some friends of hers. And Yugi is still asleep, his gramp's answered and said he would tell Yugi to meet us at the park at 12:00 sharp. So you two better hurry up and make that food."  
  
"Okie dokie, come on Jono-san! On to your house!"  
  
Jonouchi set off in the direction of his house, laughing and chatting while he went. However, the two of them did not notice Honda tailing behind the two of them carefully, hoping to see Shizuka....  
  
*~*Let's take a trip back to Yami and Shikyo ^.^ *~*  
  
The sun was not welcomed as it had been to Ren, Shikyo hissed and tried to cover her face with her arm. She looked up just in time to see Yugi roll off the bed and onto her, he was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"God Yugi, you weigh a ton! And you sleep like Jonouchi......"  
  
All that came back were the quiet snores of a sleeping little boy. He scooched closer to Shikyo, his mind off in La-la land.  
  
"Yugi....you better wake up...."  
  
He continued to snore.  
  
"I've got food for you."  
  
No response. This time Shikyo hesitated before she tried to get Yugi up again.  
  
"Yugi....there giving away free hentai movies at the mall..."  
  
Like a bolt of lightning Yugi was up on his feet looking around confused. "Where....where's the mall?"  
  
"Yugi....I lied.....but I learned you're a pervert!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Ugh.....whatever.....but you do like those nasty films like Jonouchi. And don't lie to me!"  
  
"Well...........maybe....."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard. Now....let's go get some food. You wanna' eat here.....or out and about?"  
  
Yugi looked at the clock which read 11:30. "Let's eat here, all the fresh food has already been sold in the resturaunts."  
  
"Ok, whatever you want."  
  
The two stopped when they heard a knock at the door, the knob turned, and in stepped Grampa Mutou.  
  
"Hey kids, I just came to tell you Yugi that a friend of yours called Honda said to meet him in the park at 12:00 sharp. So you best be on your way, you too Shikyo.  
  
"Thanks, Gramp's." Yugi said politely.  
  
He left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I guess no breakfast for us....." Yugi said in a depressed tone.  
  
"But we get to eat a brunch!"  
  
"You're right. Let's get ready to go, we only have 30 minutes to get to the park."  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
"About 15 minutes, but including the time it takes us to get dressed it could take 30."  
  
"You're right....I'll go change." Shikyo walked out to the bathroom, leaving Yugi to change in his own room. He went downstairs to see she was waiting by the door for him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and they were out the door on their way to the park.  
  
---  
  
Ren: *stops kissing seto* So my Seto......how do you feel  
  
Seto: ............dirty.......  
  
Ren: Hmmmm.......  
  
Jonouchi: *sobbing in the corner*  
  
Ren: Whatever Seto.....*walks to jonouchi*......you ok Jonouchi?  
  
Jonouchi: No.....you kissed Seto.......  
  
Ren: I didn't mean it that way.....it was only to torture him.....I only love you!  
  
Jonouchi: Really?  
  
Ren: Really.  
  
Jonouchi: *hugs ren*  
  
Ren: *talking to reader* ok then......read and review my chappie.....please please please be nice! Thanks a bunch for all the support everyone! Ja ne! 


End file.
